Help or Destroy
by crissingirl123
Summary: Crowley sends someone to end Blaine Winchester, but Sam and Dean are there just in time to safe their little brother. Soulless!Sam.


**A/n:** Hi guys,

Okay… this wasn't supposed to happen. I'm currently writing a multi chaptered story with superheroes, I wasn't supposed to write Blaine Winchester. But the power was dead and I couldn't write my other story so I decided to write this instead.

It's been written in less than an hour, so I hope you guys enjoy this piece of shit!

I'll probably regret posting this in the morning and delete it, but... enjoy it for now I guess.

**Summary:** Crowley sends someone to end Blaine Winchester, but Sam and Dean are there just in time to safe their little brother. Soulless!Sam.

* * *

**Help or Destroy **

* * *

"Having a night of?" Dean's eyes snapped open and he was met with Crowley next to him in his bed. An amused smile was on the king if hell's lips when Dean fell of the bed in shock and stumbled back on his feet.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't a man want some company so once in a while?" Crowley asked, sounding way too innocent for his kind.

Sam had climbed out of his bed too by this moment and joined Dean next to Crowley and stared at the situation in confusion. It was way too early - or late, it was 4 am for God's sake! - to be worried or scared. "Slept well, Sammy? Oh wait- I forgot... The moose doesn't sleep."

"Cut the crap already, will you? And tell us why you're here." Dean demanded.

"Honestly? I'm here to warn you guys." Crowley laughed. "Oh boys, if only you could see the looks on your face right now. Hilarious!"

"You know what else is funny? My fist in your face."

Dean laughed uneasily as Sam looked at him with a frown, silently telling him to shut up. He sighed and turned his attention back to the visitor the minute his brother stopped laughing. "Warn us about what?"

"Your brother."

Sam and Dean turned to each other at the same time, both had their eyes wide opened and their eyebrows raised.

"Adam..."

"No not Adam, you idiot. Adam is safe in hell - Blaine on the other hand."

"Blaine?" The Winchesters asked in harmony.

Crowley smirked and cleared his throat audibly. "Your father had lots of work buddies, doesn't he? -_ female_ work buddies. They had some fun and - whoops - pregnant."

"Are there more? I mean, we know about Blaine, but are there sisters too?" Sam asked, but clearly Dean didn't agree with the question when he hit him pretty hard on his arm and silenced the younger brother.

"Why is he in danger?"

"I may have sent one of my very dear friends to him - to end him. My mistake." Crowley started and when Dean wanted to interrupt he didn't let him. "He's sick and he's home alone tonight... with his mother. Good luck boys!"

* * *

"Kurt, sweetheart, you should probably give Blaine some rest. He needs it." Ms. Anderson said as he studied the situation in Blaine's bedroom. Blaine was sleeping in his bed and Kurt was sitting next to him on a chair, lovingly holding his hand.

"You're sure I can't stay?" Kurt asked hopefully, but he could have guessed the answer. The Anderson family is amazing, but they care as much about Blaine as Burt does about Kurt. In many situations this would be a good thing, but staying with him a full night while Blaine in in this condition is something an overprotective parent will never allow to happen.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. You can come back tomorrow."

"I'll do that." He smiled friendly before he looked one more time to the sick boy in bed. "I love you, Blaine." He squeezed the younger boy's hand and kissed his temple softly.

When Kurt passed the older woman he was a little bit worried about the intense look she had going on, but ignored it. It had probably something to do with the sickness. Blaine had been like this for days, and it's becoming better, but he still doesn't look very good.

* * *

"Damn it, Dean! Drive faster!"

"Since when do you care so much?"

Sam was silent, because he didn't actually care about Blaine. He cared about the demon. He felt like killing one of those bastards tonight.

* * *

Blaine couldn't sleep.

He had slept the whole day and now when it was finally night - time to actually sleep - his brain and body were way too energetic. He'd tried shifting from position, but lying on his stomach made him throw up and Blaine never sleeps well on his sides.

He decided to walk downstairs and get some water, not being sure yet if he was going to drink it or throw it at his face to get rid of the annoying heat. He didn't expect to see his mother at this time of the night watching television, though.

"Mom?"

"I've been expecting you."

"You have?" Blaine asked surprised as he turned on the light and walked to the kitchen for the water he'd planned to get. He grabbed a glass out one of the cabinets and filled it.

"By the way... I'm not your mom." Blaine abruptly looked up with wide eyes, the crane completely forgotten. He swallowed when he saw the previously hazel colored eyes turn black. Tears sprung in his eyes and his hands looked for something to fight with.

"How? You're not supposed to get in here! There is salt..."

"Your little boyfriend ruined your security by opening a window for you in your bedroom, sweetheart. But nice try." His mother, the demon smirked. "Didn't pay attention to what your father had to say did you?"

Blaine shook his head.

"I might even like you. Sucks I have to kill you." Suddenly the demon ran forward and jumped on the curly haired boy, but before she could do anything - the demon, Blaine's mom, was stabbed in the back with a knife. Blaine looked up to see Sam, if he remembers correctly, holding the knife and smirking at the choking woman. Blaine cried and pushed his mother of off him and pulled the knife out of her.

He didn't pay attention to the two new boys in his house. His eyes were locked on the woman. He took off his shirt and pressed it on the wound, but he knew it was no use. He'd seen Sam twist the knife while it was still in his mother's body. Even though she's a strong woman. She won't be able to survive this.

"Call an ambulance, please!" He sobbed, but the Winchesters didn't move. They all knew it was too late and that a doctor wasn't gonna be any help.

Blaine held his mom's hand tightly as she was fighting the urge to close her eyes. "I love you, mom." He whispered and thenwoman smiled in return. A small smile was on her lips when she finally closed her eyes and said goodbye to the world.

* * *

"Blaine!"

"Go away!"

"Blaine, damn it!" Dean grabbed his brother by his arm and brought him to the couch.

"I haven't talked to you guys in years. Years! And now you guys walk into my house – safe my life I guess – and kill my mom!"

"Exactly, she was trying to kill you."

Blaine shook his head. "She was possessed, Dean."

"The demon is dead too, Blaine. Don't be such a pussy." Sam said as he cleaned the knife and – oh Blaine wanted to hit him in the face, steal that knife and stab him repeatedly in his face.

Blaine rose on his feet and walked to his older brother. "You killed my mom. You enjoyed killing her!"

"No I didn't. I did enjoy killing the demon, though." Sam laughed.

"Sam. Out." To Blaine's surprise he listened to Dean and walked out of the room, only looking back one time to see Blaine and Dean sharing a tight hug.

_Damn._ He loved not having a soul.


End file.
